I Love Him, Don't I?
by maxridefan101
Summary: What happens when Max and the Flock meet four more mutants, on the run. Will it lead to something that could save everyone? Co-written by Silentflier. R


**ALRIGHTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY hi people now I am the author of Nightwings but I got bored of it because my computer keeps breaking down whenever I write it so I wrote this story. IM IN THE OFFICE not my computer because internet is broken on there. THANKS MOM!! Everyone thank my mom for that. Any way my story is called DUN DUN DUN….ok that's not what it called I just felt like saying that its really called is I LOVE HIM…DON'T I? It is after the 5th book THIS IS NOT A MIGGY Max and Fang are dating and Iggy and OC so Fax or Mang and Giggy or Giagy (I like giggy better). Ok time for the story plz review. Oh and **_**this means angel is talking in head**_** and**** this is****Max.**** Now on with the story!**

MAX POV

We found a cave to rest for the night and it was my watch. The fire crackled in the moonlight (full moon). I was sitting at the edge with my wings out for them to cool off. There was a forest below the cave **(A/N They're on a mountain with a cave in the middle of it. I'll put a picture on my profile to** **show you. It's just picture of a really tall mountain with a cave on top.)** Angel (my baby) screamed and sat up, not good.  
"Angel what's wrong baby?" I asked frantically.

"M-m-max I had a dream and the flock was in it was scary." She said, looking like she was about to cry. **(A/N She is only 7 THEY STILL HAVE BAD DREAMS!).**

"Angel it was only a dream what happened there can't happen here in real life, not dream life." I tried to reassure her. Angel looked at me close to tears and she is a tough 7 year old.

"But it seemed real all of our dates came on our neck like a tattoo it wouldn't come off and then…" She trailed off looking uncertain. "Then what Angel?" I asked, gently prodding for information.

"Everyone died but me then M-geeks came and killed me. The School and Itex took over the world and destroyed it."  
Angel started to cry softly I took her in my arms and gave her a big bear hug just the way she likes it.

"No one would do that sweetie okay" I said soothingly.

"Ok Max. I'll go back to sleep." She told me, rubbing her eyes.

A little while later Iggy woke up for his shift. (It's like he knew I was about to wake him. Oh yeah he has super hearing, duh.)

IGGY POV

I know I had to stay and watch the flock for my shift, but I just had to walk in the forest. So I woke Fang up two hours early. Nudge heard me moving around and woke up. She also wanted to go for a walk. So now we are walking in the forest. Now for all you girls going, "Awww! So cute!! They are perfect for each other!!" Well too bad! I only think of Nudge as a friend, okay? Oh well, no one believes me? Yeah, I thought so.

While walking we heard a crash about hmm... maybe 30 feet away. I don't know I can't see, oh but Nudge can.  
"Nudge what happened?" I queried. "OMG! Iggy two kids fell from the sky and they have wings too. Oh! One looks like Fang but with blond hair! She could be his sister! She has black wings with purple tips. **(A/N That's how my friend wanted her wings. No it's not her real name.)**  
She is wearing blue skinny jeans and a green tank top with a black jacket. The other one has also black wings but with white tips **(a/n that's me!!! Once again not real name).** She is wearing a black shirt with a tap out jacket, (Its white) and black skinny jeans. Oh and the other girl the blond she is holding a book." Nudge finished, taking a huge breath. Dang! She is a fast talker AND THAT WAS JUST ONE SENTENCE!  
UNKNOWN PERSON P.O.V.

"GUYS LOOK OUT!" I yelled frantically.  
I'm Caterina. Me and my friends were flying, heading home. We were able to escape the school. A dreadful place. But sadly, Jennifer also known as Jammy found a BOOK! She loves to read, so of course while we fly at the same time she would read. Since she wasn't paying attention she knocked into my other friend Giavanna. I've known her since we were both six at the school. She is my best friend. She is also known as G, Gia or GG. Yup a real lot of nicknames. Anyway, Jammy knocked into Giavanna and they started to fall into a forest! I think I saw two people walking in the forest. (Why there are two people in a forest FAR from any town I have no idea.) Oh right, I almost forgot! My two friends have wings and I have telekinesis/wings. But I'm not used to flying long distances so, my wings were tired. To stay aloft I'm using my telekinesis. I like to call it mind control. So let's go over that shall we?  
Me: Mind control (actually telekinesis), I can turn invisible whenever I want  
and I also have force fields.

Giavanna: She also has telekinesis but she calls it mind control. Also she can heal ANYTHING. Even if you're blind she will give you your eyesight back. She also has the power of air as for what it does, I'll explain later. She can also see the future.

Jammy: She can walk through walls, super speed. One of her favorites about that power is that she can read really fast if she wants. Also she has the power of life. I can't explain it all now so let's just say she talks to trees. Ok? Anyway, oh and she can see the past.

After they fell I swooped down to see if they were alright. I didn't see movement, crap. I landed next to Jammy and felt for a pulse on both of them. Ok they were alive, but umm... were their wings supposed to bend this way?

Well Giavanna can fix it. I picked them up with my mind and looked all over for a cave. Right when I was about to give up, I found one! It was really high up. I barely saw it. I quickly flew up there but when I landed I saw more kids. WHAT THE HECK?! HOW CAN KIDS GET UP HERE WITHOUT EQUIPMENT?! I mean come on, did they run away, are they wanted criminals? Oh who cares my friends need to rest and this is the best cave (well only cave) I could find. After I set them down I saw movement. Giavanna was the first to wake up.

"Ugh! What happened, Cate? Did we make it home? Where is Sniper? Where's Jammy?" She asked, looking confused.

"Don't worry G. We are in a cave, Jammy is right next to you, Sniper I think is still back there fighting the erasers, Jammy flew into you and I think your wing is broken." I explained. I pushed her and made her lie down.

"Oh ok. I'll take care of Jammy. You go get Sniper and bring him back here." She said. She was already beginning to heal her wings.

"Okay I'll be back." I called over my shoulder. I ran to the cave entrance and took off.

GIAVANNA'S POV  
Man my head is killing me. Stupid Jammy and her reading. I'm throwing that book away the next chance I get. Stupid book.

-----------------------------------------After the healing and Cate comes back with Sniper---------------

MAX POV  
I woke up to see no Iggy and Nudge. Fang was asleep. Weird, Iggy probably went for a walk and Nudge must have woken up and joined him. Fang, well, he must have just fallen asleep during his watch. Ok let's see, we have Fang 1, Angel 2, Gassy 3, Total 4 and extra kids? Why are there four extra kids in the cave and how did they get up here? I stood up looking tall,

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I demanded.  
A girl wearing a tapout jacket stood up and said,

"I'm Giavanna, I'm 13 and these are my friends. The one reading is Jennifer she's twelve and we call her Jenn or Jammy. The one sitting next to her is Caterina, like me she's thirteen and we call her Cate. The boy next to her is her boyfriend his name is sniper, he's fourteen. Any questions?" She explained, looking leaderly. Is that a word?

"Uh yeah. How did you get up here?" I asked. They couldn't get up here without equipment.

"How did you?" She retaliated, looking defiant.

"Hey! I asked first!" I exclaimed.

"You know what? You're right, we will just make Sniper use his power to make you lose your memory. We escaped the place we call the School and are heading home. We just stopped here to rest." Giavanna explained, nodding to the boy, Sniper.  
"Okaaaaaaay then. Well I'm-" She cut me off.

"Max. I know I can see the future. Jammy can see the past. Iggy is the blind one and Nudge the talkative one will show up in about five seconds." She told me looking confident.

"Wait whaaat?" I swear my mind is reeling right now.

"Hey Max! You won't believe what just happened! Two kids fell from the sky! They had wings but they looked broken. Then another girl with wings showed up and took them away without even touching them they just floated! It was so cool and one girl was holding a book. I don't know why she would I mean wouldn't be weird to fly and read at the same time? You wouldn't be able to see the towns. Speaking of towns I'm hungry. Can we leave and go eat somewhere to eat? Oh, maybe McDonalds or someplace. Even though I hear McDonalds makes people turn fat. I don't want to turn fat when I grow up that would be sad." She said. She didn't even see Giavanna and her flock.

"NUDGE PLEASE MY EARS!!" Iggy exclaimed. Whoa she is good I guess she can see the future.

The other girl Jammy looked up from her book. "You're blind!" She said looking surprised.

"No really? I never noticed." Iggy said, sarcasm practically dripping off his words.

"Sheesh. Sorry I was reading! Cut a girl some slack, will ya." She retorted.

"He won't be blind for long anyway Jammy, you know that." Giavanna said with a sigh.  
"Oh right, I forgot." Jammy said, looking sheepish.

"YOUR HOPLESS JAM!!" Giavanna said.

"Seriously Jam? You don't notice anything when you read! You're as bad as Catie." Sniper said rolling his eyes.

"HEY IM NOT HOPLESS!! …ok maybe a little. BUT NOT COMPLETELY!! Then again...." She trailed off looking thoughtful.  
Suddenly out of nowhere Giavanna put her hand over Ig's eyes. He cried out in surprise, white glowed around her hand. At first I thought she was hurting him and I prepared to fight. But then she lifted her hand and Iggy blinked twice.

"I CAN SEE!!" He yelled. His face was a mixture of surprise and shock. Ok I did not see that coming did you? ….I thought so.

"Wow Iggy that's great!" I said. **(A/N In case you are wondering, yes the others are awake but are just watching. I couldn't think of anything for them to say. OK ON WITH DA STORY)**

"WOW YOU'RE HOT!!" Iggy said staring at Giavanna. What a sexist pig.

"Hey GG are we leaving soon? I want to see my family again!" Jammy said, looking anxious.

"Okay okay. We will leave in the morning." Giavanna said.

"It is morning idiot." Cate said.

"Oh."

"Hey Giavanna, do you have a boyfriend?" Iggy asked. Giavanna just stared at him. Then she nodded.

Then Cate said, "She had one named Josh. But then she caught him cheating on her with TWO other girls." She looked disgusted.

"Yeah! That lyingcheatingbasterdfuc-"

"GIAVANNA!!" Cate yelled.

"You're right, I'm sorry. That doesn't deserve me." Cate sighed then went back to talking to Sniper.

GIAVANNA'S POV  
"So now that we have met, let me show you something about Jammy. Just in case. Fang come here and close Jammy's book please." I commanded him. Fang struck me as the type who was "too cool". Also I think this might help take him down a peg or two. After what happens in the future.

"Uh okay?" He had a look of mild confusion on his face. Fang walked up to Jammy and closed her book. Hehe, he's in for it.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! YOU CLOSED MY BOOK!!! NOW I LOST MY PAGE YOUR DEAD MEAT!!" She shrieked. Jammy bit Fang, not letting go and his arm started gushing out blood.

"AHH!!!! GOD THAT HURTS!! LET GO!!" Fang yelled, letting go of her book. Then, like nothing happened Jammy let go of Fang and kept reading, just like always.

"Okay. Well, lesson learned. Don't close her book. Only me and Cate can and not get bitten, Sniper not so much he WILL be bitten." She explained, looking business-like.

"I can still beat you up Jam." Sniper growled. Cate silenced him with a look and he looked sheepish.

"Let's go then, Sniper. Right now." Jammy said, putting down the book.  
Jammy cracked her knuckles and got in a fight stance. While Sniper also got in a fighting stance.  
Sniper ran up to Jammy and did a roundhouse kick. But before it hit Jammy square on the head Jammy grabbed his foot, twisted it and punched him several times in the face.

"Ugh! Jam no super speed!" Sniper said angrily.  
"Too bad I would've beaten you up either way. Now that that's done I'm going to go read." Jammy said, walking back to her book. Before she could reach it, I grabbed it and threw it out of the cave, making the book lost forever. MWAHAHA!! I finally got rid of the book!

"NOOOOOOOO BOOKIE!!! I was going to read that for the 401th time you book killer!" Jammy screamed. She whirled, facing me and got ready to fight.

"Hey! You needed to stop reading anyway." I said defensively.

"B-b-but bookie. Bookie good." Jammy murmured. She looked distraught.  
"Well I saw bookie die. I killed bookie." I said.  
"Flock meeting now." Iggy called, it won't work I have such great hearing I can hear an ant walking a mile away. Yup I'm just that good.

MAX POV

"What do you want Iggy? Why did you call a meeting?" I asked.

"Well, I think they should join the flock. We need them Max. We need their power to save the world." I gaped at him.

"I agree with Iggy, Max. Don't worry the whole flock and Total agree with Iggy. Oh and plus they are not evil I read their minds. Except Giavanna is like Jeb. It feels like she is dead, there's nothing in her mind."Angel said with Total nodding in agreement.  
I ignored Angel and kept gaping at Iggy.

"What? So I'm not good enough? Is that it?" I asked, outraged.

"No Max, we need their power. We can save the world faster with all that power and you know it." He argued.

"Alright so that may be true. But the real reason you want them to join is because three of them are hot and are girls. Am I right Iggy?" I said, knowing that it's true.

"… You need them Max… and maybe." I knew it.

"Alright fine they can join I guess." The whole flock looked really happy. "Alright guys let's go. Oh and you guys are now part of the flock. Well let's go take you home." I informed the others.

"Fine." Giavanna said and jumped off the mountain along with everyone else. It's going to be a long day.

**OK so what did you think? I got sick and tired of Nightwings so I wrote this. Okay so review please I'd love it. kk next chappie will come soon. Like I said before, I'm in the office computer, so my Mom and Dad use this one for work. Soo yeah I'll update as soon as I can. Review review REVIEW. Also in the story the 4 new people in the flock, they were taken to the school when they were 6 and jammy was 5 in case you were wondering.  
** ^

^

^  
Like I said

review.

**A/N Hey people. This is Silentflier. I bet you all are wondering what I'm doing in this particular author's note. Well I am the unofficial beta of this story and it took a lot to make it presentable. Anyway I just wanted to ask you to review and maybe check out my stories if you want. :)**

**~Silentflier**

**A/N silent I hate you as friend wise that is but people it's true if you are looking for a good book or you're looking for a Hogwarts and maximum ride book read wands and wings okay good now that that is done silent at school you better watch out I told you not to mess with my story only to check and see if its good I TOLD YOU I WOULD PUT IN A GOOD WORD IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE SHEESH**


End file.
